warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter Master
, Chapter Master of the Ultramarines]] To be a Chapter Master of an Imperial Space Marines Chapter is to be a superhuman avatar of war amongst mere mortals. The Chapter Masters of the Adeptus Astartes are unmatched in personal combat prowess, possessing the body of a genetically superior killing machine and literally centuries of combat experience. He is a true scion of the Emperor of Mankind, heir to the strength and fortitude possessed by his genetic forebears, the Primarchs. Centuries of combat gained from time spent throughout the various ranks of the Chapter have taught him valuable lessons in the art of war, trained him in the various facets of military strategy and honed his martial instincts to the level of near pre-cognizance. In the dark days of the late 41st Millennium, in the days of ceaseless war and numberless enemies that would see Mankind enslaved or wiped from existence, the Chapter Masters of the Space Marines are warriors without peer, standing resolute when others would waver, advancing without trepidation when other men flee and wisely withdrawing when only a fool would futilely fight on when the odds are stacked against them. By his example of true heroism and superlative command does a Master of the Space Marines awaken great deeds in lesser men, inspiring not only the Astartes under his command, but those mortal men and women whom they fight side-by-side with. Being a peer of the Imperium of Man, the Chapter Master acts with authority as he sees fit, according to his own counsel and judgment, answerable to no one except his fellow Chapter Masters and the Emperor of Mankind himself or his representatives, the High Lords of Terra. He holds dominion over 1,000 Battle-Brothers, willing to fight and die for him at his merest whim, and without question. In addition he holds sway over vast resources, including Battle Barges, Strike Cruisers, Armouries filled with the most advanced weaponry of the Imperium, Planetary Defence Forces, Astropaths and Navigators. The majority of these Masters of the Space Marines sometimes rule an entire world as well as the surrounding system and subsectors in the name of the Emperor. Such areas of the galaxy are considered to be relatively stable and safe in a far greater galaxy that is often consumed by war. The sectors of space controlled by the Astartes benefit greatly from the political patronage and formidable intellectual skills of their protectors. The title of Chapter Master is not consistent throughout the various Space Marine Chapters. Often times less standard Chapters that do not comply with the Codex Astartes in every way use traditional or non-standard cultural titles to denote their Chapter's commander. The most notable titles are: "Imperial Commander" (Formal title used for all Imperial military commanding officers), "Grand Master" (used by various Chapters), "Lord Commander" (Blood Angels), "High Marshal" (Black Templars), "Supreme Grand Master" (Dark Angels), and the "Great Wolf" (Space Wolves). These are but a few of the many different titles used throughout the various Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes for these paragons of Mankind. List of Notable Chapter Masters The following is a list of all known Chapters Masters that currently command an Adeptus Astartes Chapter: Renegade Chapter Masters The following is a list of notable Renegade Chapters Masters that currently command those Adeptus Astartes Chapters that have been declared Excommunicate Traitoris: Sources *''Battlefleet Gothic'', 'To Cleanse The Stars' by Andy Chambers and Matt Keefe *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition) *''Codex: Black Templars'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Daemonhunters'' (3rd Edition) *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition) *''Codex: Orks'' (7th Edition), pg. 65 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (7th Edition), pp. 13, 16, 27, 41, 57, 59-61, 71-72, 146, 277-282, 291, 314, 387-389, 395, 397 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pp. 44-45 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Tyranids'' (5th Edition), pg. 27 *''Damocles - Warhammer 40,000 Apocalypse War Zone'', pp. 13-15, 17-21 *''Deathwatch Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp.50-52 *''Hammer and Bolter Magazine'', Issue 1, "Primary Instinct" (Short Story), by Sarah Cawkwell *''Hammer and Bolter Magazine'', Issue 3, "The Long Games at Carcharias" (Short Story) *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'' *''Index Astartes I'' *''Index Astartes II'' *''Warhammer 40,000 Compendium'' *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (7th Edition) (E-Book) - Waaagh! Grukk, pg. 472 *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (4th Edition) *''White Dwarf'' 390 (US), "The Battle for Cardrim," pg. 30 *''White Dwarf'' 288 (UK) *''White Dwarf'' 274 (UK), "Promethean Warriors - The Salamanders Space Marine Chapter: Tu'Shan," by Graham McNeill & Gav Thorpe, pg. 118 *''White Dwarf'' 281 (UK), pg. 74 *''Brothers of the Snake'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Crucible of War'' (Anthology), "The Emperor's Mercy" (Short Story), pp.89-90 *''Dark Creed'' (Novel) by Anthony Reynolds, pp.75-81 *''Damocles'' (Anthology), "Blood Oath" by Phil Kelly *''Grey Knights'' (Novel) by Ben Counter *''Legends of the Space Marines'' (Anthology), "Orphans of the Kraken" by Richard Williams, "The Returned" by James Swallow, and "Trial of the Mantis Warriors" *''Red Fury'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''Sanctus Reach: Penumbral Spike'' (Short Story) by Ben Counter *''Sanctus Reach: Black Gulch'' (Short Story) by Ben Counter *Soul Drinkers Novel Series by Ben Counter: **''Soul Drinker'' (Novel) **''The Bleeding Chalice'' (Novel) **''Crimson Tears'' (Novel) **''Chapter War'' (Novel) **''Hellforged'' (Novel) **''Daenyathos'' (Novella) **''Phalanx'' (Novel) *''Space Marine'' (Novel) by Ian Watson *''Warriors of Ultramar'' (Novel) *Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising Gallery File:BT_High_Marshal_Helbrecht_Portrait.jpg|High Marshal Helbrecht, Chapter Master of the Black Templars Chapter LC Dante colour.png|Lord Commander Dante of the Blood Angels Chapter Gabriel Angelos.png|Chapter Master Gabriel Angelos of the Blood Ravens Chapter File:CF_CM_Pedro_Kantor.jpg|Pedro Kantor, Chapter Master of the Crimson Fists Chapter Azrael1.jpg|Supreme Grand Master Azrael of the venerable Dark Angels Chapter File:Trial_By_Blood_coverart.jpg|Gabriel Seth, Chapter Master of the Flesh Tearers Chapter Draigo Combat.png|Supreme Grand Master Kaldor Draigo , Chapter Master of the Grey Knights Chapter AsterionMoloc3.jpg|Chapter Master Asterion Moloc of the Minotaurs Chapter Corvin Severax.jpg|Corvin Severax, the "Lord of Shadows", Chapter Master of the Raven Guard Chapter Lord High Commander Carab Culln.jpg|Lord High Commander Carab Culln of the Red Scorpions Chapter Tu'Shan Nocturne.jpg|Tu'Shan, Chapter Master of the Salamanders Chapter File:Logan_Grimnar_champs_of_fenris_by_ukitakumuki.jpg|Great Wolf Logan Grimnar, Chapter Master of the Space Wolves Chapter Lufgt Huron Chapter Master.jpg|Lugft Huron, Renegade Chapter Master of the Astral Claws Chapter and Tyrant of Badab Kranon slaying Dark Angels.jpg|Kranon the Relentless, Chaos Lord of the Crimson Slaughter warband, and former Chapter Master of the Crimson Sabres Chapter Category:C Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Titles